


Bel-Ami

by seethefuture



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethefuture/pseuds/seethefuture
Summary: “于是郑在玹的漂亮朋友，漂亮朋友的漂亮肚脐，漂亮肚脐上的那个闪亮的小东西，就全部展现在他的眼前了。”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Bel-Ami

**Author's Note:**

> 中本悠悠实在是好辣一男的 2020解忧必须美帝  
> 一个现背 恋爱pabo什么的ooc属于我 一辆学步车还请大家轻喷

其实郑在玹根本就知道他的漂亮朋友打了脐钉。每天抱在一起睡觉的人，哪怕掉了一根头发都能察觉到，更何况是在那种敏感的地方生生穿了个孔洞出来。悠太刚打完的第一天晚上，两人窝在悠太的床上，郑在玹蹭着他的脖子，亲着亲着手就开始不老实，从胸口一路往下滑，摸着摸着快要到肚脐的时候被悠太一把摁住了手，郑在玹被摁住了手，正忙着侵略城池的嘴就也停下了动作，拉开距离看着怀里已经被自己亲到迷糊的悠太。

“哥不想要吗？”毛茸茸的脑袋在悠太颈间蹭来蹭去，悠太痒的笑出了声，只好用另一只空着的手搂紧了在他颈项间作乱之人的脖子。

“今天不方便哦，最近一周都不方便。”悠太软软地出声，刚刚打了脐钉，他可不想因为某些事情伤了自己，当然也怕一个不小心划伤自己的傻弟弟。谁知郑在玹听了这话一下子就从床上弹了起来，又因为动作太大手不小心碰到了悠太的脐钉，他捂着肚子一下疼的像虾一样蜷起了身，郑在玹吓坏了，赶忙伸手就要帮他揉，却被悠太一巴掌给挥了开。郑在玹手足无措的坐在床边，愣了半晌才张口问道：

“那个，哥也会像女孩子一样有生理期吗？”

悠太原本疼的四肢都发麻，心里想着今天怎么都不能再让这死孩子上床了，结果却被他这突如其来的一句逗得笑出了声。他直起身扯着弟弟的耳朵骂，Pabo呀，你是第一天认识我吗？郑在玹更委屈了，被扯着耳朵动也不敢动，眼圈都染上了红。

“那哥为什么说一个星期都不让我碰啊，我刚刚碰疼了哥的肚子哥也不让我帮忙揉，所以哥到底是怎么了嘛。”说着说着好像都带上了哭腔，黏黏糊糊带着鼻音。悠太听着听着有些不忍心了，松开了还在傻弟弟耳朵上但已经转为轻轻捏着的手，小小声地说：“那个，我今天去打了脐钉嘛，怕伤到我们在玹呀。”结果刚说完悠太就后悔了，因为他好像突然之间就看到有一条大狗尾巴出现在了这傻弟弟的身后，正冲他摇的起劲。

“哥打了脐钉吗！哥竟然去打了脐钉吗！”郑在玹一脸惊讶，连酒窝里都盛满了兴奋，像是收到了什么惊喜礼物的小男孩。他急急忙忙凑到悠太身边，想要去掀他衣服看看漂亮朋友的漂亮肚脐，没想到又被一巴掌打开了手，这下他又委屈了，蹭到悠太耳旁一边亲一边小小声撒娇。可是奈何漂亮朋友他再漂亮也是个山男人，说不让看就是不让看，傻弟弟只好作罢，想着要趁晚上哥哥睡着了偷偷看，结果悠太像是看透了他心里打的小算盘，抄起枕头就给他哄出了房间，不让他再和自己一起睡了。

就这样，一个星期过去了，郑在玹还是没能看到漂亮肚脐。

-

到了下一个星期，组合终于迎来了久违的回归，正式回归打歌之前大家一起进行了直播，也不知道是谁设计的环节，添了戳肚脐的游戏，没想到玩着玩着郑在玹就变成了找肚脐小天才，先是ko了前面的常胜金廷祐，又戳中了大哥文泰一，结果等到了对战悠太时，他整个人已经被该死的胜负欲笼罩了个全，又因为对对方的身体实在是过分熟悉，一伸手就戳中了悠太的肚脐，这下可不得了，悠太被他戳到了才刚刚恢复的脐钉，张大了嘴连连后退，后来回到座位上也一直捂着肚子，半天没缓过来。可是傻弟弟玩游戏激动的上了头，又因为两人没坐在一起始终没机会说话，直到下了直播，郑在玹才猛然想起刚刚好像是戳疼了自己的漂亮朋友，急忙冲过去道歉，可是已经来不及了。

“郑在玹！pabo呀！今晚不许来我房间！”

郑在玹委屈，他本来就已经一个星期没有抱着他的漂亮朋友睡觉了，今天好不容易到了约定的悠太恢复好可以一起睡的日子，又被自己一指头戳没了。郑在玹生气，主要是生自己手指头的气。

第二天的时候要开始第一次打歌舞台，结果郑在玹到了化妆室，看见打歌服就傻了眼，他完全忘记了悠太的那件是个唯一的露脐款，他脑子里瞬间就像过弹幕一样出现了无数条“完了完了我都还没见过的哥的漂亮肚脐就要这么暴露在世界人民面前了我真的不甘心”，结果一回头刚好看到换完衣服出来的悠太和泰容，原本的露脐装正穿在泰容的身上，而悠太则穿着黑色的背心黑色的外套，把自己裹的严严实实。悠太经过他身边时，郑在玹听到了一句很轻的pabo。什么嘛，又骂我。郑在玹握了握拳，今晚一定要抢在全世界之前看到哥的漂亮肚脐。

-

“昨天直播时候的事情是我错了，可是哥今天不可以再耍赖了！说好要和我一起睡的！”一回去郑在玹就抱着枕头被子挤进了悠太的房间，然后一下子扑在床上展成一个大字型，悠太哭笑不得，拉着他的手叫他脱了鞋再往床上躺，郑在玹踢腾了两下甩掉了拖鞋，胳膊一伸就把悠太拉进了自己怀里。

终于又抱到漂亮朋友了，有狗尾巴在身后摇摆。

悠太感觉到郑在玹的唇落在了自己的额头，搂着自己的手一下一下的抚着自己的背，他舒服的闭上了眼，本来也都是血气方刚的成年人，有些事情甚至不需要多说，只要一个动作彼此就能心领神会。他扬起了头，年下恋人的唇就划过了他的鼻尖，轻轻吻住了他的嘴。悠太抬起手圈住了郑在玹的脖子，用舌尖启开了弟弟齿关，郑在玹的牙齿生的很漂亮，洁白又整齐，悠太就用舌头一下一下的舔，像小猫在喝奶，磨人却又不深入。郑在玹被他撂的着急，伸手在他屁股上掐了一把，另一只手就开始扯他穿着当睡衣的宽大T恤。悠太也不恼，就笑着看傻弟弟急吼吼地脱了自己衣服，只不过在郑在玹俯下身要好好看他的脐钉前，他抬手捂住了自己的肚子。

“我们在玹啊，想要看新鲜漂亮玩意儿，总是要付出一点代价的吧。”悠太还是笑着，眼神在郑在玹身上来回飘荡，郑在玹被看得有点心里发毛，他战战兢兢地发问要有怎样代价，却被悠太命令用刚刚他亲手脱掉的T恤衫绑住眼睛，乖乖躺好。

这都是为了赶在全世界人之前看见哥的漂亮肚脐。郑在玹照做了。

和他的漂亮朋友随便套了短袖就上床睡觉不同，郑在玹的睡衣永远是规规整整纽扣式上下两件套，此时他躺在床上，眼睛被遮住，其他的感官就被无限的放大，他感觉到了悠太吻住了他的喉结，轻轻吸了一口以后恋恋不舍的离开。他的手在自己身上游走，一颗一颗解开了自己睡衣的纽扣。指尖滑过乳尖，而后后者就被轻轻纳入温暖潮湿的口中，软舌轻舔，又缓慢下移，在他白皙又精壮的身体上留下淫靡的水痕。

郑在玹感觉到自己硬了，也感觉到有一双手轻轻拉下了他的裤子，勃发性器便被刚刚还在自己胸口点火的那张嘴笼了进去。郑在玹惊得出了声，自从在一起后，悠太虽然也为他口交过，但这却是第一次如此主动。郑在玹的眼睛被该死的T恤蒙着，什么都看不到，他只能感觉到自己身体的那部分此时正被自己最爱的哥哥含在口中卖力吞吐，间或还会用舌尖滑过柱头。郑在玹不自觉的开始挺身顶弄，没几下便释放在了悠太的口中。

“我们在玹看来是为我禁欲好久啊，好稠。”悠太一本正经的说着露骨的话，看着红晕爬上年下恋人的面颊，他将润滑液挤在了手上，又开始浅浅撸动对方的柱身。年轻男孩总是可以硬的很快，没几下便又完全挺立了起来。悠太早已自己做好了扩张，他爬到郑在玹身上，一手撑着他的腹肌，一手扶着柱身缓缓向下坐。好大。只是进去一个头部，悠太就有些吃不消了，他吸了口气，尽力放松自己，想要再慢慢向下坐，可是突然被郑在玹握住了腰，一个用力便被狠狠贯穿。

“呀，我怎么就忘记绑住你的手了。”悠太嘴上真真假假地埋怨，忍着一波一波不断从身后升起的酥麻快感，伸手扯下了还蒙着郑在玹眼睛的T恤。

于是郑在玹的漂亮朋友，漂亮朋友的漂亮肚脐，漂亮肚脐上的那个闪亮的小东西，就全部展现在他的眼前了。他的哥哥，他的恋人，此时在他的顶弄之下全身被情欲染得粉红，而他的脐钉，正随着他的顶胯扭腰一下下的晃动。这个人，从头到脚都是他的，连着他耳朵上的坠子，肚脐上的小钉，都是只属于他一个人的。

郑在玹抱紧了他的漂亮朋友，在他的身体里尽数释放。

悠太睡着了，耳骨上的耳钉硌的皮肤有点发红，郑在玹轻轻帮他揉了揉，然后俯下身，像是圣徒在亲吻神明，虔诚而深情的在他的肚脐上落下一吻。

要是哥的脐钉只给我一人看就好了呢。傻弟弟这样想着，又将怀里的人搂紧了几分。

Fin.


End file.
